


Spikemuth Side Stories: Dory's Dad

by Tourist_Gabriel



Series: Spikemuth Girls [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tourist_Gabriel/pseuds/Tourist_Gabriel
Summary: Who is Dory's Dad?
Relationships: Joui | Nurse Joy/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Spikemuth Girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075658





	Spikemuth Side Stories: Dory's Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really think of a way to bring the story up in Spikemuth Girls, so side story :D

It was many years before Dory was even born. Her mom, Stephanie, was in a Kalos nursing school with a few hundred of her sisters, she flew from across the ocean to go to the Kalos school. She was pretty quiet, being nervous about being the only student from Galar, even having the accent, but she was lucky the majority of students at the school were from her family. She buried herself in work the first year, but then the second year came around.

She wore a skirt and sweater vest with her glasses as she sat in the school’s library, surrounded by books. While she read, she heard someone, he said, “Mind if I sit here?”, he had white skin, curly, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes, he wore a turtleneck sweater and jeans.  
Stephanie shyly nodded and he sat down, he smiled and asked “Hey, I was looking around for a book on ghost type anatomy… and it may be in that pile you have there”, he chuckles and Stephanie hides a giggle. He smiles and teases, “So you do talk”, she blushes and hides behind a book she was reading, he extends a hand to her and says, “I’m Arthur Blackwell”  
She looks at his hand and shyly shakes his hand, willing to reveal her accent, “I’m Stephanie Joy…”  
He chuckles, “So she does speak”  
She giggles and hands him a book from the middle of a pile, “here, I have trouble with gettin’ ghost types right too”, she smiles and he smiles back.

The next day, as she was walking around campus, she saw Arthur talking to her sister Amorette, she didn’t mind it much. It was pretty normal for people to mistake Stephanie for one of her several sisters, or for people to mistake her for one of her several sisters. But she was surprised when she heard Arthur behind her saying, “Hey Stephanie!”  
She turned around to greet him, “Oh hi, you must’ve confused me for my sister back there”  
“Actually no”, he said, a bit confused.  
Stephanie became a little red, “O-oh? But people are always sayin’ me and my sisters look the same, y-you know, since the hair a-and eyes” she twirled a bit of her pink hair with a pencil.  
He thought a little, “I’ll admit, you look similar” he chuckles and she giggles, “But you do have that accent”  
“Yeah… I guess I do”  
“And there’s just something… different about you” she blushed hearing that.

There was an old myth her mom told, it was usually to her older sisters but she still heard it. It said that Joy’s soulmate would be able to tell them apart from all their family members. For Stephanie to hear Arthur call her _different_ , it felt like destiny. The two would continue to study and go through college together, it was late into senior year that they finally started dating.

When they finally graduated, they moved to Galar together, more specifically to Spikemuth. Arthur had an easy time adjusting, especially with a nearby music store, he bought albums from popular bands and would play them non-stop around the apartment. He worked full-time at The Wyndon Hospital’s lab where he made medicine and potions, occasionally experimenting by using different ingredients like poisons from Pokémon and berries. Stephanie started working part-time at the Spikemuth Pokemon Center and the Wyndon Hospital, she mostly did it because both paid well and so she could spend more time with Arthur. 

They spent hours together, they had breakfast at a local cafe, they walked to work together some days. When Stephanie was working at the hospital, she made sure to stop by Arthur’s lab when her lunch came around. They had dinner together at home, but at the time they weren’t the best cooks, luckily, they recently received a young Indeedee from the Pokemon center, who Arthur lovingly named Lares.

After a year of living together, they finally decided to marry. The wedding was hard to organize and out on, being that Arthur didn’t have much family besides his parents, and Stephanie had several hundred sisters across every region on earth and her mother. After a mass closing of Pokémon centers and figuring out a way to rent out the entirety of Lumiose City as a wedding venue, they were able to finally marry.

It was a few months after the wedding, Stephanie was one month pregnant (they were having a small argument over what to name the baby) and Arthur was experimenting in the lab. He was doing work with poison resistance, he combined Pecha and Kebia berries with a mix of poisons from Mareanies, Toxapexs, and Muks to make what he hoped would be a stronger Antidote for Poisoning. The hospital didn’t have any willing subjects at the time, so he figured he could use himself as a test subject.

He entered the wild area and found a Toxapex, he threw a berry at it so it could attack him. When he got hit by a toxic spike, he immediately drank a little of his antidote, but he felt the poison was much worse than it should be. He began coughing and felt his legs weaken, he fell to the ground and used what little strength he had to call the hospital, he was rushed over and Stephanie would be working with him. Studies found that his combination amplified the effects of the poison, Stephanie was quick to make her antidote, grabbing the berries and potions from the lab and using some of the potion work she learned from college. 

She likely made thousands of combinations but the best they could do was weaken any pain he was feeling. Doctors estimated he only had a few days left, Stephanie spent each of those days experimenting and studying him, hoping to find some cure before it was too late, but it was all in vain. His last day came, Stephanie left his now messed up lab and sat beside his hospital bed. She held his hand and sighed, she told him, “I… I tried my best but…”  
“I know… it’s okay Steph… I’m sorry for doing all this…” he said in an attempt to comfort her, he smiled and said “hey… about the baby”  
She teared up and held his hand tight, “Yeah…”  
“If it's a he, mind naming him Arthur Junior,” he said in an attempt to comfort her.  
She laughed a little, “Of course… a-and if it’s a girl?”  
He smiles “You can go ahead and name her after your mom…” he weakly chuckles “besides, she’d probably look like her anyways” he laughs but is interrupted by a cough.  
Stephanie teared up, and stood, “I-I should get back to work… I-I know I can find a cure, I just know-“  
She was interrupted by Arthur taking her hand again and sitting her down, “You tried Steph… and I think I’d rather die with you right next to me than the love of my life being several floors down working”  
She started to cry and hugged him, he would die a few hours later, Stephanie by his side.

She hid away a lot of Arthur’s stuff after he died, his pictures, his albums, almost everything, she couldn’t bear to look at it, it was like some cruel reminder of those days. She quit the hospital and worked full time at the Pokemon center. Months later she’d give birth to her daughter, named Dory. She was surprised as Dory grew older and didn’t have the usual Joy look of straight, pink hair and blue eyes, she grew to have Arthur’s Curly, dirty blonde hair, and his blue eyes. When Dory became interested in old music, Stephanie decided to dig up Arthur’s albums, she cleaned the covers a little so they looked new, and then gifted the albums to Dory, most of her DVDs were originally her father’s.

She refused to tell Dory anything about Arthur because she still felt guilt over his death. But she felt he wasn’t gone, he was still somehow alive and well through his daughter.


End file.
